callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MSBS
The is a bullpup three-round burst assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The MSBS is used by enemy Federation soldiers in the mission "Sin City". It is also part of Logan's starting loadout in "All or Nothing", where it is fitted with a Holographic Sight. Multiplayer The MSBS is available in Multiplayer as the only default burst fire assault rifle available. It costs a moderate 8 points to unlock. The MSBS functions in a similar role to the SWAT-556, shooting slow yet powerful bursts. Unlike any of the non-DLC assault rifles in Ghosts, it can actually achieve a two-shot kill on someone before the damage drop-off (a feat that only the Ameli shares). However, due to a patch, the MSBS possesses 0.8x multipliers to the arms, hands, lower legs, and the feet. Having one of the bullets hit any of those spots will not achieve a two-shot kill (it only does 99 out of the 100 damage required when two bullets hitting the appropriate 0.8x area hit an enemy). Also strafing away from other burst rifles, the MSBS actually has a slow recenter speed, usually requiring about a quarter of a second to settle, which is one of the slowest of all weapons (barring sniper rifles) in Ghosts. At longer ranges, the MSBS will require more than 1 burst to kill, and due to the slower rate of fire, the usefulness of it at longer ranges is severely questioned. The iron sights of the weapon are actually very bulky and hard to use. As such, optical attachments are warmly welcomed on this weapon, such as a Red Dot Sight. Many players would also welcome the use of a Muzzle Brake in order to increase the one-burst kill range of the weapon. A Silencer is more of a hindrance than an asset on the MSBS, as the valuable range is cut down on, and the muzzle flash is almost never in play, as an optical attachment is almost always in use, which also negates much of the use of a Flash Suppressor. The underbarrel shotgun can be of assistance to the player when a close-range weapon is required, at the expense of the lethal slot. The Foregrip can be used to increase the recenter speed, but even then, it is still rather slow, putting the attachment's value into question on this weapon. The MSBS is unique in that it is the only weapon in Ghosts that can get the Full-Auto attachment. This doesn't increase the RPM; moreover, the lack of delay between shots is eliminated, allowing the MSBS to fire much faster than it could before. However, equipping this attachment will apply a 0.9x multiplier to every part of the body barring the head, which will make the MSBS have lower damage in almost every situation. Other modifications are rarely seen in use, as many players will invest more in other categories. Extended Mags effectively gives the MSBS 15 bursts to fire, which can be beneficial if a player can work it into their arsenal. In conclusion, the MSBS is a unique weapon in Ghosts that holds its own advantage in providing deadly burst-fire, which can go up until medium-range, making it a great weapon to use in mid-range choke points. If used correctly, the MSBS won't disappoint the player. Attachments Integral * Burst Fire Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-Automatic *Automatic Fire Gallery MSBS CoDG.png|The MSBS in first-person view. MSBS iron sights CoDG.png|The MSBS's iron sights. MSBS reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the MSBS. Note the Shotgun and Tracker Sight attachment. MSBS pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon of the MSBS Custom. Trivia *"CK47" can be seen written along the side of the weapon in green marker. *The MSBS' serial number is 400998. *The MSBS has a folded foregrip, similar to the Vector CRB. Due to this, adding the Foregrip attachment will not make any visual change. *Using the regular MSBS works towards the "Burst-Fire Master" patch. *Using the Automatic Fire attachment on the MSBS is the only way to get the "Full-Auto Master" patch. *When using a Flash Suppressor, the players hand goes through the grip. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles